Canada Snaps (Hetalia Fluff)
by PastaForLife
Summary: The day Matthew is finally heard.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""AHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred's laugh echoed through the corridors of the darkened school, making Matthew look up nervously. Although Matthew had only been at Fairbrook Boarding School for about a month, he knew Alfred well enough to understand that his laugh could mean anything from "I just found a million dollars," to "I think I just broke my nose."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew carefully switched on the light next to his bed and stood up. It was past curfew by almost two hours, but he knew the teachers never checked to make sure the boys were in bed. He looked over to make sure he hadn't disturbed his roommate, Heracles, but he was snoring as loudly as ever. Reaching for a flashlight, Matthew quietly opened the door of his dorm and crept out into the hall. Following the sound of his classmate's laugh, he made his way down the hallway, stopping when he noticed light leaking out from under the closed door of the science classroom. Cautiously turning the cold metal handle, Matthew eased the door open. Three silhouettes were sitting in the dimly lit room, but they paid him no attention, as they seemed to be focused on the table they were sitting around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stepping closer, Matthew realized they were holding cards and, in Alfred's case, a large wad of money. Alfred laughed again as he threw down four cards, and looks of dismay spread on the other two player's faces, who Matthew now recognized as a boy named Kiku, and another named Lovino. Unlike his brother, who Matthew was good friends with, Lovino seemed to express much of what he was feeling through swearing and hitting. There was a loud clattering as Alfred sweaped the various coins from the middle of the table into his own pile. Kiku seemed disappointed, but there was a sharp gleam of intelligence in his eyes that told Matthew that he was already plotting his next move. Matthew glanced at each boy's pile of money, and saw that Alfred was winning, though Kiku was right behind. Lovino had next to nothing. Although the boys were all only sixteen, somehow Matthew wasn't surprised that Alfred was skilled at gambling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, Lovino jumped to his feet, flipping over the small table and sending coins raining down into Kiku's lap. "There's no way you won again! Jerk! I quit!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kiku rolled his eyes as Alfred stood as well. "It's not my fault I'm awesomer than you! I'm just awesome at this game! I am the hero of poker! The poker hero! HA!" Alfred swung around, noticing Matthew standing there for the first time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew felt his face redden, and backed awkwardly towards the door, but Alfred caught him by the arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""TYLER! Come play with us!" Alfred pulled him toward the table, flipping it back over with one hand. Matthew considered mentioning that he wasn't named Tyler, but he figured it wasn't worth the embarrassment, and Alfred would never remember it anyway. Still, he didn't want people to think his name was Tyler for the rest of his time at the school. He opened his mouth, but just then, a large shadow fell over the poker table. Matthew glanced up at the door nervously, dreading being caught by a teacher. He had no idea what the punishment for playing poker at midnight was, but he suspected it wouldn't be light. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The figure stepped forward, and Matthew breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized Peter Kirkland, the little brother of one of Matthew's classmates, Arthur. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But Peter apparently didn't recognize him, and the first words he spoke were, "Who are you?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um…" Matthew stammered, unsure of what name to give. But Alfred answered for him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's the matter, can't even think of your own name?! HAHAHA! This is Tyler!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter nodded absently, standing on his tip toes to see the top of the poker table. Matthew still wasn't sure how Peter had gotten into the boarding school, as it was for high school aged students, and Peter looked to be about seven. Perhaps he was one of those kid geniuses. Matthew's thoughts were broken as Peter spoke again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can I join? I really want to play with you guys!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lovino, who had apparently decided not to quit, peered down at Peter's hopeful face. "No." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter looked crestfallen, and Matthew waited for Lovino to say he had been kidding, or for Alfred to intervene, but Lovino just took his seat, and Alfred seemed preoccupied with taping the money he had won from the previous rounds onto his green sweater./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kiku stood. "Are we going to play?" He asked calmly. "Because if not I'm going back to my dorm." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes!" Alfred stood, having effectively covered the front of his jacket with money. "We will now play! I will go first, because I am the hero of poker! Ha!" Lovino rolled his eyes, but stayed seated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter whimpered and climbed onto a chair. "Come on guys, let me play with you! I go to this school too!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" Lovino snapped. Matthew glanced over with pity, but had no time to speak, as Alfred began banging on the table. He seemed not to care that if a teacher heard they would all be in trouble. Although, Matthew thought, Alfred had detention almost everyday anyway, so it wouldn't really affect him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally, when they were all seated, with the exception of Peter who was sitting in the corner, Kiku began to deal the cards. When everyone had four cards, they picked them up, Alfred's money suit ruffing obnoxiously. Matthew was surprised to find that he had gotten three queens and an eight, a great hand before he had even traded in any. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a bang Alfred slammed two cards on the discard pile, and Kiku calmly gave him two new ones in return. Alfred glanced at them and let out a huge laugh. Typically this would mean he had a good hand, but you could never really tell with Alfred. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew carefully placed his eight facedown on the discard pile and Kiku handed him one in return. He glanced at it and his eyes widened as he saw it was the fourth queen. He couldn't believe his luck! This would be a winning hand for sure. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After Lovino had gotten his new cards, and Kiku finally traded in three of his, they showed their hands. Kiku went first, revealing a pair of nines. Lovino swore and stalked out of the room. Kiku leaned over to flip Lovino's abandoned cards, revealing a three, a king, and two aces. Kiku frowned. "He knows that aces are high, right?" Alfred shrugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HA! It doesn't matter anyway, because I beat both of you!" He flipped his cards with a grin, showing three sevens. Matthew smiled to himself. He had won! He went to flip his cards, but before he could Alfred stood up. "Yes! Another win! AHAHAHAHAHA! I AM the poker hero! Wooooooooooooooo!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew watched, stunned. They hadn't given him a chance to show his cards. "Excuse me…" He said, but it came out as a whisper that was easily drowned out by Alfred's obnoxious laughter. "Excuse me!" He said again, louder this time. But no one heard him. Matthew threw down his cards and stood. That was it. He had had enough of Alfred and his stupid laugh. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He screamed. Alfred's laugh faded as he looked over at Matthew. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong Tyler-" He began, but was cut off by Matthew./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'M NOT TYLER!" He yelled. "AND YOU DIDN'T WIN! I WON! I'M MATTHEW, AND I WON THE GAME YOU IDIOT!" Everyone was watching now, Kiku with a calm expression that his his surprise, Alfred opened mouthed, and even Peter watching from his corner. "EVER SINCE I GOT TO THIS SCHOOL PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WALKING ALL OVER ME AND NOW IT STOPS. DO YOU HEAR ME?! IT STOPS! NOW! I AM SO DONE WITH ALL OF YOU. AND I WON!" With that he stood and ripped the money off of Alfred's sweater, stuffing it into his pocket. "This is mine! I won it!" And as everyone watched, he stormed out of the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-1f0073e3-8d99-1253-f953-e5388212a761" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Matthew woke up the next morning his first feeling was regret. He looked over at Heracles, who was still asleep, even though class started in ten minutes. Oh well. He thought. What's done is done, lets just hope Kiku and Alfred aren't too mad. He walked nervously to his first class, which, consequently, was science in the room he had played poker in the night before. He took a deep breath and walked through the door, hoping no one would notice him. After all, no one had any other day, why should they now? But no luck. As soon as he walked in Kiku and Alfred began to make their way toward him. He sighed. But instead of making fun of him, Alfred looked a bit upset. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um...hi, Matthew." He began. Matthew looked up in surprise. He had used the correct name. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We just came over to say...er...sorry." Alfred continued. "We haven't really been fair, not listening or anything. So yeah…" He began to walk away, Kiku trailing behind. Matthew watched in astonishment before coming to his senses. He jumped up. Alfred turned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You guys don't have to apologize. Sorry I yelled. I guess I was just tired…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alfred grinned. "Hey, it's fine! You were totally right anyway! We've been stupid, and you had won after all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Matthew smiled. This hadn't gone the way he had expected at all. "So…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Friends!" Alfred announced, bravado returning. "Best friends! HAHAHA! You should come play poker with us again tonight!" Matthew looked from Alfred to Kiku, who nodded with a smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""...Okay." He said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then we'll see you tonight!" And with that they took their seats happily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br /br /br /br /br /p


End file.
